


[podfic] Jewish Halloween

by Sunquistadora



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: “Costumes,” said Holt. “Alcohol. Noise complaints. Raucous celebration.” He leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “It’s everything you hate. What's your motive, Santiago?"





	[podfic] Jewish Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jewish Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772469) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



[Streaming MP3 (right click to download)](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/JewishHalloween.mp3)

Duration: 4:46 | Thanks to Paraka for hosting and to the ITPE mods for all their work!

Cover art by Sunquistadora

 


End file.
